real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona
Fiona was a contestant on Survivor: Tanzania, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Generations. Entering the season alongside with her niece Cinderella, Fiona became very dominant in the game. She used her social game to receive no votes and showed that she was strong in challenges as well. She won the elimination challenge against her niece but got auto-eliminated the next round because of losing the immunity challenge. In Heroes vs. Villains, she spend a lot of time with Gabe from her original season. She found herself in a alliance with him, not being a target at first and playing a strong UTR game. However, the close bond between her and Gabe was noticed and she got voted out by a short majority early in the game. In Generations, Fiona played a more social game than her game in Heroes vs. Villains. She made several contacts and had a close alliance with Alejandro and Jace. However, due to her wanting to get revenge on Alejandro, she became a target and got voted out in a very close vote, being pre-merged for a second time. Survivor: Tanzania Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Name: Fiona Tribe Designation: Villains Player she respects the most: Mix between my niece Cinderella and the iconic winner Jade. I loved them both but Cinderella is gonna be my most fave! Player she respects the least: Hayden, he was so weird! Previous Finishes: 6th Favorite Past Moment: It was hard but I beat my niece in the elimination challenge and even when it did hurt she had to leave, it was a relieve for me because I felt so strong. Why Did You Come Back?: It was hard to get far last season, I feel like I have a better social game than a physical game. So hopefully I can bring something new to the table. Voting History Survivor: Generations Name: Fiona. Tribe Designation: Barotu. Player she respects the most: Biased opinion but still, my sweet cousin Cinderella. I loved her game and I feel so bad I beat her in Tanzania. I hope she gets a second chance. Player she respects the least: Jason, no questions asked. Previous Finishes: 6th & 16th. Favorite Past Moment: Sorry Cind, but I felt so good moving on after beating her because first I felt sooooo bad and then I was like; yeah... I beat my own cousin! That's gonna be fun to tell at family birthdays! Why Did You Come Back?: I went out way too early in Heroes vs. Villains. I really wanted to redeem myself and do better. Voting History Trivia *She's the niece of Cinderella, who played together with her in Tanzania. They're the second blood relatives to play together in one season, the other two being the siblings Robin and Bella. *She was the first person to be eliminated due to being the last standing of her tribe and losing the immunity challenge. *She's the first person to be voted out on Day 14.